sporebasefandomcom-20200213-history
War Of The Empires
'Please note:' This, among other topics, has been decimated by the attacks on the site. A link to it: War Of The Empires War of the empires (also known by the acronym WOTE) is a log based RP story set in the fictional spore galaxy (which is actually the milky way as it includes earth but it has lots of things that are not quite the same.) It follows Various missadventures of the main characters: Skorpi, orion Jub (and his children: orinder and orphius), Nugax, Swift, Silas, Splarg, spaarl, Kestral (and Captain Nikor for a while). the basic plot is that the Grox empire that had been nearly beaten into submission comes back if in a bit of a ramshackle state and starts attacking the galaxy oncemore in the hope of regaining control of it, a band of freedom fighters whose homeworlds have been taken over or want to defeat the grox for various other reasons come together to rise up against them. They did this and started a group of freedom fighters. swift was captured by the grox and infected with zerbe DNA (see the Zerbe page - I will add it tomorrow!) Nugax's home planet was attacked by grox and swift used his command of Zerbe to get some zerbe swarms to destroy the grox. This worked but then the Zerbe took root and started to eat at the planets life and atmosphere gradually draining it and it's inhabitants of resources and hope. The grabonaks fought back and the WOTE guys traveled off to stop the grox and two of them to visit the Xal'nek a race who have vast knowledge of zerbe... Characters Skorpi Logs by: Chaossupersonic Gender: Male Scientific name:Skorlizzeus Spikedius Species: Lizorpion species Immunities: Ice, water, poison (NOT internal poisoning), fire, deadly powders of any kind Weaknesses: Explosions, electricity, fast energy usage (EG: when sprinting really hard for a Long distance) , internal poisoning (eating something that's poisoned) , low oxygen ( the amount of oxygen that a normal creature could just survive on would knock Skorpi out). Special ability: He can shed his skin to remove most elemental damage (beams of ice, fire etc), and to remove things like poison stabs, burns, frost bite completely without a trace. Cocoon form: Immunities: Same as last form. Weaknesses: Same as last form. Abilities: Seeing as he is now a cocoon, he has no legs, but he has the ability to bounce really high and slam into enemies. He also has psychic powers, but he needs to channel them through his mouth. Special ability: No real special ability, but is highly defended and can withstand lots of attacks. Final form: Immunities: Same as last form, but is now resistant to electricity. Is also purely immune to all poisoning. Weaknesses: Same as last form but not electricity and internal poisoning. Abilities: Now had hands and wings so a lot more actions can be performed. Also has a strong psychic ability, and can create thunderbolts and flame-throwers out of midair. Special ability: When he curls up into a ball, he becomes completely invisible. He cannot move in any way except uncurling, but he can be moved by other objects or someone else, but living things pass through him unless they have even a small psychic ability. Orion Jub Logs by: Nickertoby Gender: Male Species: The Jubs Species Scientific name: Jubicus Joranus Immunities: Extreme Temperatures, Fire, Explosions and Long falls. Weaknesses: Poisins, Speed, Electricity and certain gases (if inhaled can suffocate and damage body) Strengths: Endurance, Water (webbed hands) Special Power: Can survive in vacuums for long periods of time. Also good at multitasking. Swift Logs by: Kaos Gender: Species: Gremlins Species Scientific name: Tinkerus Grimlynus Immunities: Diseases, Anything that can be inhaled (due to life in a literal junk heap) Weaknesses: Electricity, Attraction to anything machine-like, cannot resist tearing apart something he has not made, constantly speaks very fast to the point where all of his words seem jumbled together and may just break off in the middle of a thought* Strengths: Good with machines, has close attention to detail, can do nearly anything very fast (Especially involving technology) Special Power: Can construct almost anything out of veritable junk. Silas and Kestral Logs by: Kamikaze Watermelon Species: Renegade Grox Immunities: Most normal attacks (bullets, lasers, etc.), vacuum Weaknesses: Electricity, white spice. Special ability: Immense strength Nugax Logs by: Vagabond 6 Gender: Yiinth (male) Species: Grabonak Genus and scientific name:Genus - grabonis Scientific name - grabonis graboax sapien Immunities:Radiation, some energy weapons Weaknesses: Fire, A biologically grown virus created by the Dragorn empire in the great war Special Ability: psychic powers (i.e. telekinesis, mind control) Splarg and Spaarl Logs by: Grox Gender: Male Scientific Name: Xhoennosian Sporglanian Species: Xhoennos Immunities: Poison, fire, heat, lava. Weaknesses: Water, cold, ice, electricity. Strengths:Piloting spaceships and good in combat. Special Ability: ? Soon To Come Characters, in forecoming WOTE stories Skuther (WOTE 2) Logs By: Eilwood75 Gender: Male Scientific Name: Antimatter Epsilio Ragnarok Species: Epsilicon Strengths: due to the fact that Skuther is made of antimatter, he has great control over a substance called Antimatter Energy; the stuff that makes Antimatter so deadly. He has an all-around good defense against physical weapons; mental weapons damage him greatly, as his mind is damaged from loss, strain, and solitude. Weaknesses: his mind is weak because of his exile on Treturret; he is unstable and has a chance of getting furiously angry at any given time. Strange Facts: the angrier Skuther gets, the more powerful he becomes. If he ever gets TOO angry, he will go supernova; it would be advised at this time to stay VERY FAR away from him, as he is capable of summoning huge amounts of Antimatter Energy to blow stuff up. I will get rid of Skuther's part if you want me to. Salvia (WOTE 2) logs by: Vagabond6 Gender: female species: human strengths: she manages to get most of the human race that was in another galaxy under her control, she nearly takes over the spore galaxy/milky way, she has simple gentech (genesis technology) implants in her arm, which allow her to alter matter. (although this is not as powerful as the gentech that humans had when they were still alive in the milky way.) She is intelligent and cunning and will do anything for power. (She goes mad and tries to destroy the milky way), she is agile. Weaknesses: not very strong, headstrong, arrogant, metaphorically short sighted in some situations. Although she normally trusts no-one, for some reason she trusts nugax and tries to get him and some of the others to help her destroy the galaxy, this eventually becomes her downfall. Golden General Selenth Messor (WOTE 2) logs by: Vagabond6 Gender: male Species: human Strengths: powerful, intelligent, loyal, doesn't get taken over by salvia. Weaknesses: well, none really except the usual human flaws. He can die but has lived an extra hundred years due to bio-enhancements. story: Doesn't get controlled by salvia, escapes with the leader of mankind that Salvia replaced and aids the WOTE team in the fight to stop the galaxy being destroyed and re-created as Salvia sees fit. Soon To Come Characters, in WOTE 3 'Brutus (WOTE 3/The Grox Decimation)' Logs by: Basilthedog Gender: Male Species: Vexus Strengths: Incredible strength, advanced mechanical implants, Gravity Hammer Weaknesses: AS OF YET Story: Brutus is the captain of a Vexus Mothership and an entire Vexus fleet.